Enchanted love story
by MIBISOATwilightVDO
Summary: After New Moon Bella runs away from Forks to Mystic Fall where she meets the gang and original's what happens if Bella was a very powerful witch. I am sorry not good at summaries.


This is my first fanfiction for Twilight and Vampire Diaries. Please read and review. I don't own Twilight and Vampire Diaries L.J Smith and Stephenie Meyer own them.

Bella POV

It's been four months since HE left it's hard living here. All it does is remind of Them. It going to hurt Charlie but I'm leaving I need to be on my own. I sold my truck got $ 15 000 from some collector. Bought a black dodge ram 2017. As I packed I burnt all the clothes Alice bought me take that you pixie bitch. When I heard Because of you by Kelly Clarkson it was like how I felt during as dad called my zombie stag. As the song played I grabbed all the clothes I hide from Arizona. I slipped into a comfortable outfit a black beanie, ripped skinny jeans, a maroon long sleeve crop top, and grey converse. I place my clothes and anything I brought with me in the bed of the truck. After I went to find my keys for my grandfather's house he left to me in Mystic Falls it was were my parents lived before the moved to Forks. I found the keys along with finding out that the Swans are a funding family after I wrote a note to my dad saying.

Dear Dad,

I'm leaving Forks to live in the house Grandfather Swan left me in Mystic Falls. I'll call when I get there.

Love Bella

I grab my keys and left. Leaving the rain for a while hello sunny times.

-Few days later -

As I arrived in Mystic Falls five days after leaving forks The Band Perry's "Done" was playing. When I arrived I decide to drive through town to the hill where my house sat on a hill surrounded by trees. The house was huge with gates around the property the Swan family was the richest in Mystic Falls since the founding.

I enter the code I made up when my grandfather passed away the gates open as I pull up to the house. I grabbed my bags from the bed of the truck and opened the door and walked in I put my bags down in the entree by the stairs walk to the kitchen, then the living-room back to the entree way through the dining room. After walking up stairs to the second floor with all the guestrooms I climb the stairs to the third floor which had all of my rooms like the master suit and library.

After getting everything ready I went out and got my hair done at the salon in town. I decide to go with black with red dip dye. After a long day I decide to go and grab a bite to eat at the Mystic Diner where I order just a simple hamburger and coke. When my food arrived I ate and then left back to the house. After I got back to the house and went to bed I had a dream

{{{{{{{{{{{{{ Dream }}}}}}}}}}}}

"Hello Isabella or is it Bella" said a woman who was standing in front of me "Its Bella and who are you?" " I am Blair and I have come to explain a few things like how you are the most powerful enchantress" "Okay what an enchantress" " Enchantress are the most powerful witches on earth and are of Scottish descendants in our family. Your my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter . The females in our family get the power . The first was me and you are the last ." " So our powers depends on the person some are dark some are light. I was light and you will be neutral " "What are my powers if I'm neutral" "You are the last Enchantress ever it means you can die. You will have access to both the spell books just call on them when you need them. You are going to wake up soon. There will be your Enchantress mark on your right arm" " What will my mark be?" "It will be unique to you and who you are. Good bye child"

Dream Ends

When I woke I felt a small burn on my right forearm and there I realized was my mark and it was unique to me and I loved it. It was dark and light just like my power. And I call on the spell books that Blair spoke of. " Spells of light" then I followed by "Spells of dark"

After waking up I got dressed along with looking over the spell books when I decided it was time to see the town.

I went to the Mystic Grill and as I walked in I noticed colours all around people pink I realised was human, blood red for vampires, black for werewolves, witches had an icy blue and vampire-werewolf hybrids are surrounded by mahogany. I cast a spell to change my scent to a normal witch. I saw a group in the corner with a silent spell I read in the book this morning. "How are we going to beat Silas?" I heard a sexy voice ask I slowly walked over and casual said, "Hello everyone I hear your trying to kill an ancient warlock that sounds fun." They jumped and looked where I was leaning against a support wall smirking.

Klaus POV

I was with Elena, Stefan, Damon, my family, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler. I had just said, "What are we going to do about Silas?" I heard a bell like voice say "Hello everyone I hear you're trying to kill an ancient warlock that sounds fun." We all jumped and turned around to see sexy woman with red and black hair leaning against support wall smirking at us as if she knew something we didn't. "Who are you?" Elena asked "Well that's for me to know and you to find out if you want answers you'll have to find have to find me at home to get them." Was her reply as she turned away she said " Goodbye Elena, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kole, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler"

All I could think was who is that and how did she know are names.

After that women walked out of the bar " Does anyone know who that women was" everyone asked at once Kol looked like he was thinking " What is it Kol" I asked "Did you see her tattoo on her right forearm" he responded. "Ya I did. So what?" Rebekah said, " Well I have only see that on Swan enchantresses but never a design like that there is a legend about the last Swan the neutral witch she will retain her powers even if she becomes a vampire we find the Swan's we find her" Kol explained. "Wait did you say Swan they're a founding family of Mystic Falls Old man Swan has a granddaughter who is three years older than us. When he died he left her the house. It's on the top of the hill at the edge of Mystic Falls you don't know it there because it's covered by trees it has been in the family for years." Elena told us I started to think " Does the granddaughter have a name?" Elijah asked "No her father never let her visit the town Mr. Swan and his son kept her up on the hill when they visited." Caroline told us "So why is she in town?" Damon asked " I don't know but let's go to that house. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler can you lead us to the house." I asked "Ya" was the group response. So we split up and head to different vehicles. It took us half an hour to get to the gates at the top of the hill as we pull up they open and we drive through. I see a house better than mine. Looking up I see Isabella leaning against the door with that sexy smirk. "Welcome. I guess you figured out who I am than? Come in." Isabella said she starts to walk through the door we follow her in to the house she leads us into the lounge. We all sat down on her couch "What do you want to know?" she asked. "Who are you and why are you here?" Asked Damon "I am Isabella Marie Swan please call me Bella. I am 18 years old. I recently came into my powers and the Swan Manor always felt like home compared to my dad's hometown. Kol was right about me being the last Swan I am more powerful than the witches you know my powers don't come from nature or ancestor my power come from my bloodline and it gets strong every generation." Isabella no Bella explained I then asked, "You want to help us with Silas why?" Bella laughed and said to me "Because he is an asshole who should still be locked up." What will she want in return I thought. "As a sign of good faith I will get you Amara his weakness." She snapped her fingers and a book appeared out of thin air she opened as it floated with a twitch of her finger Bella did that for a couple minutes she must of found what she was looking for because the book disappeared and Bella did a spell. "Locate the woman I seek and show me a picture where she is. I now call on Amara. "After after she said the spell a giant picture of a woman in a coffin appeared in the middle of the room. This is Amara when silas's fiance curse them and created the other side she made Amara the anchor so now when a being of the supernatural dies they go through her if she is alive it drive her insane. I want to help you I'll leave so you can make your decision." Bella then left the room and we then heard the door open and close. Elena was the first to speak "Can we trust her?" She asked all of us. "I think she may be a powerful ally to have. She is more powerful than any of us. Silas doesn't know of her." I said and heard everyone murmur in agreement. "I'll go find her." I said then getting up and following her scent to the back door. I opened it and saw a large space with a large pool.

I looked to see Bella floating above the water meditating. She looked beautiful "Have you come to a decision?" She asked breaking my thoughts of her up. "Yes" she floated so she stood beside and we walked back to the house. When we arrived at Elijah decided to tell our decision "We would be grateful for your assistance Ms. Swan" he said to Bella. "Lets win a war" was all she said.


End file.
